Abilities
All the Basic Abilities below are displayed as any special graphics during the given round and are applied in the specific Combat phase. These are: Daze Dazed creature cannot attack. Its abilities are intact. Almost all creatures daze only for 1 round. The only exception is Basilisk, who dazes for 2 rounds. In the game, daze is depicted by red broken sword symbol over the affected creature. The depiction is quite buggy, for example sometimes the symbol remains even after the creature is no longer dazed or after it dies. Daze is applied in Pre-attack phase. Creature possessing the daze ability are in the category Dazer. Heal The creature heals either other creatures or the player. Heal is applied in Creature heal phase or following Player heal phase. Creatures possessing the heal ability are in either the Healer or Player Healer categories. Indestructible Indestructible creature doesn't take any damage. Indestructibility usually last only for the first turn. The most notable exceptions are Bog, Mountain and Sand Yeti, who can become indestructible from round 2 on. In the game, indestructibility is depicted by a glowing transparent sphere around the affected creature. Indestructible is applied in Pre-attack phase. Creatures possessing the heal ability Indestructible are in category Indestructible. Indestructible feature doesn't protect from creatures in Unique subcategory Direct Kill as Colossus and Dwarf Judge, these kills opponents cards based on attack higher|lower amount without any possible protection. Strengthen The creature increases its own attack score or the attack score of other creatures. Strengthen is applied in Pre-attack phase. Creatures possessing the strengthen ability are in either the Strengthener or Self-Strengthener categories. Stun Stun is suppress and daze. Despite its in-game depiction, stun behaves as two separate abilities. For example, a creature with stun ability hit by suppress loses the daze part of the stun ability, but preserves the suppress part. More concretely, if Magmamancer++ is hit by opponent's Tundugar Ironeye, he still suppresses (but doesn't daze) the left neighbor of Tundugar. The case of two Thieves of Time next to each other is particularly interesting. At the beginning of every odd combat round, in the suppression phase, the Thieves suppress each other (and some other creatures too). Therefore they both lose the daze and the self-strengthening ability and do nothing in the pre-attack phase. In even rounds, Thieves' suppress hit only the four opposing creatures, and therefore in the pre-attack phase the Thieves moreover daze the four creatures and strengthen themselves. Two Thieves facing each other is also funny: the Thieves suppress their neighbors (and themselves) in odd rounds and stun the neighbors in even rounds. Effects of various combinations of more than two Thieves can be deduced similarly. In the game, stun is depicted by red circles bounding the stunned creature. If a creature is first dazed or suppressed and then stunned, then there are no red circles but instead the blue circles for suppress and red broken sword for daze. Stun is applied in Suspension phase. Creature possessing the stun ability are in both categories Suspender and Dazer. Suppress (Suspend) Suppressed creature loses all abilities. It attacks as normal. Suppression always last for 1 round. Almost all creatures suppress others only for the first round. The only exceptions are Magmamancer+++ and ++++ (also suppresses in round 2) and Thief of Time (suppresses someone every round). During combat, at the very beginning of every round, there is the suppression phase where all suppress abilities trigger simultaneously (contrary to the depiction in the game). Other abilities are activated later. Consequently, there is no way to effectively remove a suppress ability from a creature. This also explains some surprising behavior of e.g. suppressed Siren or Thief of Time. In the game, suppression is depicted by blue circles bounding the affected creature and target with arrows hovering over it. Creature possessing the suppress ability are in the category Suspender. Next Phases Abilities These abilities has also special common graphics and are applied after both heal phases. These are: Creature Kill Creature kills others opponent creature directly. Target creatures are with higher (for Colossus) or lower attack (for Dwarf Judge). Actually there are only these 2 cards with Creature Kill ability (sorted in Unique subcategory Creature Kill) Feature is applied before Death triggers phase. This process is displayed as the red skull with blood spot on opponents creature. Revive (Resurrect) Creature revive itself or others creatures at the and on combat round. Feature is applied in Creature deaths phase. Feature is displayed as winged frame around the creature with light effect. Creatures possessing the revive ability are in Reviver category. Other Abilities There is the amount of other unique abilities which has no any common graphics e.g. damage bonuses (or handicaps) death triggers, or direct damage to opposite players. Sorted are to following categories: * Card_Damager ** every round + all cards ** if it is damaged attacking card: so called reflexive ** death trigger + all cards * Direct_Damager ** each round ** reflect attack ** on death of opposite card: single extra damage to unoccupied slot ** death trigger * Own_Attacker ** each round ** death trigger * Unique ** Direct Damage to own player ** deal more (or less) Damage to Unoccupied Field ** deal Extra Damage before death